His Bride
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: If Sakura was here right now, what’d you do?” Sasuke hesitated but then said. “If she was here... with me... I’d hug her and tell her... I miss her so much and I love her even more.” SasuSaku oneshot. Romantic and slightly fluffy. Please R&R! :D


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor the characters involved in this story.

**Summary: **"If Sakura was here right now, what'd you do?" Sasuke hesitated but then said. "If she was here... with me... I'd hug her and tell her... I miss her so much and I love her."

**Pairs: **Sasuke Uchiha—Sakura Haruno

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, four pm to be exact. The sky was tainted pink and orange, warm and inviting. Sometimes, it can be such a wonder how it can appear to be so warm and yet the breeze is so cold. The tree leaves swayed as the wind pass them.

Sasuke lay under a random tree. His arms cradled his head and his legs were slightly apart, one slightly bent. His hair slightly swaying to the rhythm of the wind with his eyes closed and his usual stoic mask plastered on his face. Ah, typical.

He was certainly enjoying this, though not seen physically. It was always the only Uchiha's dream to have a quiet nap under the pastel colored sky besides killing his 'loving' brother Itachi.

It wasn't that easy grasping either of those dreams, but then, he achieved it. Both.

His mind wandered off to his own special world where he, and only he, could ever understand why he thought of the things that ran in his mind at that very moment. It seemed that he was reminiscing a bitter piece of his memory pie hence his facial features changing slightly. His brows were slightly furrowed and his lips were curved downwards, appearing to be a frown.

"_Sasuke-kun! Please take me with you! I promise you, you won't regret it!" A female voice yelled, anxiety evident in her voice and in her words. Sasuke's back faced her, as he fought back the urge to just tell her what his heart told him to do._

_**Why don't you just stay with her? Why do you have to go kill Itachi now?**_

_I can't stay with her. Her life will just be endangered if I did. I will never forgive myself if she died because of me. It's obvious that Itachi will track me down and use Sakura against me. _

_**Well, don't you see how desperate she's getting? Have a heart you ice cube!**_

_I do have one, thank you very much! You should know enough that it beats for her. But if I let her see that, I might get too attached to her. No matter how desperate she might get, I can't give in._

_**Feh. Sometimes I can't understand how we can be the same person.**_

_Likewise._

_**You better think of something outer, over and out.**_

_Embarrassing as it was, Sasuke had always argued with his inner self and to make matters worse, he won more times than him. Sasuke stood there after arguing with himself, listening to Sakura's torturing sobs. It gripped his heart to make her feel so worthless to him, when in fact, she's worth everything. However, he knew he had to maintain this facade if he ever wanted to avenge his clan._

"_You know, you're still annoying." Sasuke said bitterly while he turned his head to her with an even bitter smirk. He watched as his precious cherry blossom's tears stream down her face. He started walking away moments later._

"_No! Sasuke-kun if you leave I will scream and--" Sakura threatened but was cut off when she saw that Sasuke had disappeared to heaven knows where. _

"_Sakura..." Her eyes widened when she felt his presence behind her as his voice trailed off. "Thank you." Her eyes widened even more when she heard him thank her. Uchiha Sasuke had never thanked anyone before! Her thoughts, however where stopped when Sasuke had unexpectedly knocked her out._

_"Sasuke...kun..."_

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly, his face relaxed now. His eyes looked so empty, as if they were lifeless. He couldn't understand why he had to go through this so many times. Whenever that ran through his mind, his heart suddenly pumps so fast and it was as if his insides churned. It was as if it was haunting him, her voice, her sobs and her words. It was the most torturing experience in his life, even more than his do or die moments.

"Sakura!" A childish voice shouted, and almost automatically, Sasuke's head shot to the direction where the voice originated. Half wishing the child was referring to a certain kunoichi no matter how impossible it was.

The God's certainly hated him for some unknown reason.

"Look mom! It's a Sakura tree!" The child pointed at a pink tree over the distance. Sasuke followed the direction, and as expected, a Sakura tree lay firm on the ground, strongly yet elegantly. It danced slightly with the wind's gentle rhythm, as some of its pink leaves drifted away to Mother Nature knows where. He chuckled at his stupidity, shaking his head to the side slowly while slightly tilted downwards.

"Sakura..." He trailed off. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He said as he smiled bitterly, his head leaning against the bark of the tree. He stayed like that for a while before something had caught his attention, something small and... Pink. It hovered slightly on his head before slowly landing on the tip of his nose. It smelled fragrantly yet familiar. He lifted his hand and took it for observation.

It was a cherry blossom.

His eyes widened slightly as stood up and walked a few feet away from the said tree.

It was as he expected, it was a Sakura tree. He was taken slightly aback, hence staring at the beautiful pink tree that was almost identical to the one he saw the child pointing at. Moments after, the initial shock had worn off and Sasuke managed to give his usual smirk. The closest thing to a smile Sasuke could ever put on.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sasuke's smile fell and had an annoyed face instead when he heard that very disturbing voice. "I had been looking for you since forever Sasuke-sama! I finally found you!" She said as she panted heavily. Little amount of sweat trickled down her face as her copper hair clung to her neck. Sasuke cringed.

"Hn." He said, completely ignoring her as he laid back to his previous spot and settled himself 'till he got comfortable. Karin fought to catch her breath before speaking to her 'beloved' master with one of her flirtatious grins while approaching Sasuke, swaying her hips tentatively.

"Sasuke-sama..." She said seductively as she crawled atop of him making Sasuke slightly alarmed. She positioned their faces inches apart with her straddling him. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips as she leaned forward Sasuke's direction.

'_Just a little more...' _She thought, slightly smirking when she could feel Sasuke breathe but then... she was stopped by no less than his hand. Karin opened her eyes and retreated her head and looked at him with a pleading look. He ignored the look she threw him and pushed her off of him without even the slightest of hesitance. He stood up and began to walk.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin called, and yet, she received no answer. She frowned slightly; she stood up before saying something that she thought might get his attention.

"Sasuke-sama, if Sakura was here right now, what'd you do?" She said almost hesitantly, and as she expected, Sasuke stopped on his tracks.

"What?" He said unsurely, Karin grinned and ran up to him.

"If Sakura was here right now, what'd you do?" She repeated slowly yet mockingly. Sasuke was caught off guard. Why was she suddenly mentioning and asking something that concerned Sakura? He was completely convinced that Karin had loathed her so then, why?

"Why are you asking me that suddenly?" He asked with curiosity.

She adjusted her glasses before answering. "Just tell me." Sasuke looked at her with complete bewilderment. He could not tell whether she was just really curious or making fun of him. Likewise, Karin was thinking if he was just playing stupid or... just plain stupid.

Sasuke hesitated but then said. "If she was here... with me..." He trailed off. "I'd hug her and tell her I miss her so much and I love her even more." With that, the young Uchiha dispatched himself from Karin and wandered off to nothingness.

Karin was utterly shocked, to say the least. Not only did Sasuke say that he loved her, but also, a blush was seen on his cheeks. She backed down to the same Sakura tree Sasuke was and laid there.

She took off her glasses and hugged her knees. And before she knew it, her glasses that were held by her hand snapped like a twig.

* * *

It was late at night and the moon's light reflected on Sasuke's onyx eyes. It was his turn to be on guard. He sat before the bonfire, keeping himself warm for the night's temperature was too cold, even for him.

The eerie silence was interrupted when Sasuke sensed a familiar chakra.

"Where do you think you're going Karin?" Sasuke asked bluntly. He heard a sigh from behind, definitely her.

"I was just hoping to go somewhere, Sasuke-kun." Karin said sweetly, Sasuke cringed and narrowed his eyes sub-consciously when she added the suffix at the end of his first name. There was only one person he allowed to him that, and she was definitely _not _the girl he spoke of.

"You're not going anywhere, do you remember what day it is two days from now?" Sasuke asked. Karin frowned, not only did he reject her plans, but he also told her something she was not fully aware of. At least, she thought not.

"What're you talking about Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently, Sasuke balled his fist when he heard her call him that once more. Did she not know how to respect other's 'copyrights'?

"Preparation for our wedding. Don't you remember?" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice yet with a hint of annoyance. Sasuke felt Karin's arms thrown around him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I knew you loved me!" Karin said in joy. Sasuke pushed her and made her almost lose her balance. She put an angry face and positioned her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always do that?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Karin pointed out.

"_No one _hugs _me. _Got that?! And don't you _ever _call me _that _again!" Sasuke argued as he stood up. Karin looked at him with confusion evident on her facial features.

"Don't ever call you what Sasuke-kun?"

"That!"

"What?" Karin asked once more. Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead with his right palm.

"Don't call me Sasuke-kun." He said.

"How come? Sakura always calls you that, am I correct?" She asked. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and sat down once more.

_'Bingo.' _Karin thought with a victorious grin.

"Just go." He said as he massaged his temples. Karin stared at him for a while before speaking and walking away.

"Fine."

* * *

A week had passed already and the day of the wedding had come already. It was a typical church wedding. Sasuke sat down on one spot in a room. He wore black slacks, a black tuxedo and a white dress shirt. He looked very formal indeed.

He was nervous. That was completely obvious yet his comrades were completely oblivious to that fact. They knew he never loved Karin and had no plans of ever loving her. They all knew, including Karin, that his heart forever beat for the one and only Haruno Sakura.

So then, why did his hands fiddle with each other and butterflies flew in his stomach?

It was a complete wonder.

* * *

It was already time for their small wedding, and their close friends were present; which were mostly invited by Karin mind you. For some strange reason, Karin had told him that her guests would be wearing masks. But whenever he asked why, she blew him off. And so, he decided to just leave the subject be.

Sasuke stood outside the church, getting some air before he would make the worst nightmare come to reality. With thirty minutes counting.

"Congratulations Sasuke." He heard someone say from behind. He wore a mask, indicating that he was Karin's guest.

"Hn." He said, completely ignoring the man's congratulations for him.

"Hmph! Ungrateful Teme!" He said but instantly covered his mouth and mumbled an _"Oh shit" a_nd then ran off. Sasuke looked at him with utter shock.

'_Did he just say Teme?' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

At this very moment, Sasuke stood before the altar with his supposed best man just beside him. The sacred ceremony had already started. As the wedding went on, he discerned that the church had a lot of masked guests, besides his teammates Suigetsu and Jugo.

'_Something doesn't seem right here._' Sasuke thought but was interrupted when the wedding bells rang, signaling the bride to walk out of the two gigantic wooden doors of the church.

As the doors slightly parted, a ray of light shone through the church, slightly blinding the groom. He covered his eyes with his hands. He then heard weird rustling noises when the choir started singing. Claps from the guests were heard. Then when the doors closed once more, Sasuke detached his hands from his face. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Beside him was a usually loud blonde in a tuxedo, smiling widely at him.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto's smile widened even more as he patted his back a little too roughly that Sasuke almost stumbled. Key word, almost.

"That's right, Teme! Believe it!" Naruto said, attaching his catch phrase in the end. "We're here to support you!" Sasuke looked at him in confusion, Naruto saw this and smiled at his widest and pointed at the guests. The once masked people in the benches were actually his friends, close villagers and teachers clapping as his bride started walking down the isle.

His eyes widened even more.

A beautiful pink haired woman walked down the isle wearing a long and purely white wedding dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her emerald green orbs glistened; her cheeks were tainted pink which complemented her luscious lips. She carried a beautiful bouquet of white roses. Her hair was in an unkempt bun yet it looked beautiful and her bangs were side swept under the veil that she wore. This was definitely not Karin.

Sasuke stared at her momentarily before suddenly realizing who the breath taking angel walking down the isle was.

"Sakura..." He said. She seemed to have heard him for after he had said her name, Sakura smiled. He smiled as well, not a smirk, but a rare and genuine smile. Once she had reached the altar, she gave her bouquet to Ino who was her maid of honor.

"You go forehead." Ino mumbled with a bright smile. In acknowledgement, Sakura gave a smile of her own. When Sakura and Sasuke were side by side, Sasuke held her hand. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Then both smiled.

* * *

"Do you, Sasuke, take Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asked, turning to Sasuke. He looked at Sakura and smiled.

"I do." Sasuke said confidently, tears slightly collecting in the sides of his bride's eyes.

"Do you, Sakura, take Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asked, turning to Sakura this time. She looked at Sasuke wearily, and then she smiled.

"I most certainly do!" Sakura replied, tears slightly trickling down her face. The priest smiled at them both.

"The rings please." The ring bearer then approached the two. He was a small little boy who had grey and almost empty looking eyes and blonde hair. Sasuke stared at him momentarily then looked at Naruto who was blushing and scratching the back of his neck, then to one of the maids of honor Hinata who blushed and nodded. He then smirked as he took the remaining ring. It was gold and their names were engraved on it.

"I, Sasuke, take you Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part." Sasuke said as he slipped the golden ring on Sakura's finger, kissing her hand afterwards as Sakura blushed deeper when her hand had come in contact with his soft and warm lips.

"I, Sakura, take you Sasuke, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do we part." Sakura said softly as she slipped the other ring on his and then repeated what he had done to her hand. They then turned to the priest who smiled even brighter at the both of them.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." At the last remark, both Sakura and Sasuke blushed. Both knew it was coming but hadn't realized they reached the point so very soon.

"C'mon. Don't be shy Teme." Naruto said, Sasuke managing to blush and even deeper shade of red before nodding slightly.

When he mustered all the confidence he's got, Sasuke lifted the veil and put it over Sakura's head.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura." Sasuke said lovingly before closing the gap between them, not giving Sakura a chance to reply. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Sasuke, on the other hand, had wrapped his hands around his wife's petite waist possessively yet lovingly. Sasuke bit Sakura's lower lip gently. Sakura gasped and Sasuke seeked this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her cavern. They danced in a fiery rhythm simultaneously fighting for dominance.

They parted as soon as they ran out of breath, panting as they faced the roar of claps they had received from their guests. Sakura took the bouquet of roses from Ino in one hand and held Sasuke's in the other as they started walking down the red carpeted isle.

"Sakura how did you and the others get here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can't tell you." Sakura teased and chuckled when she saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Just thank Karin."

"Speaking of Karin, where is she?" He asked but did not get a reply when they had reached the outside of church as pink petals showered them both. They smiled at their guests, even Sasuke. Naruto and Ino then approached them holding a cage of white doves.

"Ino-pig, what're they for?" Sakura queried, speaking for her and Sasuke.

"You're supposed to one dove and Sasuke the other then let them fly and make a wish or something." Ino replied. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke took one dove and Sakura took the other.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

"What is it my blossom?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you and I want to be with you forever." Sakura confessed, a small blush gracing her features. Sasuke smiled at her bold yet modest confession.

"I love you and want to be with you forever too." Sasuke said as he kissed her. They both let go of the doves as they flew to heaven knows where.

And both wishing forever wouldn't end so soon.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope I hadn't made you fall asleep... It's 5 pages and more than 3200 words minus the author's notes. It's the longest one shot I've ever written and edited quite a few times too. And uhm sorry for the wrong grammars, punctuation and spelling. I know there are somewhere. Oh and, sorry if the wedding vows and the ceremony itself is far from the real thing. I really just don't know how it goes. I just guessed. Haha. I do hope Karin and Sasuke and Sakura wasn't too OOC. But I know Karin is. Anyway, please review!

_**--M.Kaori**_


End file.
